themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Orochimaru
"SOMEBODY HELP ME MANNY'S IS GOING TO KILL ME! HELP!" Orochimaru is the most evilness snake in the entire City of Winter Park and even also He was the Sound Jonin for his students Dosu, Zaku and Kin but not that only thing He has in mind to defeat Kaijudo Dragons and even also as that He's is the former Lord of the Darkness Army Dragons even also Orochimaru did know that Dark Hydra was the loner and not even that He was married to Darkspella that will protect from her angry Husband and the Dragons but also Orochimaru did have is Call as not even also that when He summon the Darkness creatures to destroy the Kaijudo Temple but also did protecting his family from danger of the Kaijudo Dragons and not even also He's there for his wife's issues about Dark Hydra will find somebody more then her for the time also in during the war with Kaijudo Dragons, Heller asked him that He was the Hidden Sound City Jinchuriki but as also even that Orochimaru is Jinchuriki of the Zero-Tails and but even also that He is the leader of Orochi Army Orochimaru Profile Name: Orochimaru City: Union Park State: Florida Affiliation: Otogakure Attribute: Orochi Army Civilization: Darkness Race: Human Clans: Darkness Family Mera Orochi ( Mother ) Darkspella ( Wife ) Call Orochi ( Daughter ) Shira Orochi ( Daughter ) Marinomancer ( Nephew ) Jelly, Rasha, and Laurier ( Nieces ) Personally Mean Sneaky Grinful Nasty Creepy Creature Skytalon Harrier Varz Romanoff, Dark Lord of Demons Max, Rage Crystal Nero Gryphis, Mystic Light Emperor Twister Fish Deck Episode Appearance Manny Get Corrupted Orochimaru's Plans For Mass Chaos Quest of the Gate of the Ram Key while Manny and his company stay in his Grandmother's home for night in the Astral World and but when Orochimaru, Dosu, Zaku and Kin just waiting the results for next key and as also since that gonna happen Dosu asked him that Manny just has gone to the Astral World to find the Zodic key as even also caught Orochimaru's attention when just He said that about Manny and his Gang Zaku did knew that Manny better not foul their plan to find all twleve keys of the zodaic to take Kumogakure City and but that The Choten was been working on to find it but even that also Kin try to get the information from Nigel for the next key which will find and also even that Orochimaru told her it take time to get results from them by time but not when Armored Guard call out that He found something but as even also Dosu and Kin formally shocked that somebody said something that was being found and Armored Guard told them it was the Gate of the Ram Key which be found by Manny but also that the key they looking for and but in Astral World often even caught Orochimaru's interests and smiled with evil grin but for even that also He knew Manny and his company was on the location of the map and as even might also Orochimaru did know that Manny have it there hidden in Astral World and told them to go and get the key from the Dragons also as that Minevramon questioned Abuela Lugo why did She hid the Aries Key in the first place from Otogakure attack on Sun City and Abuela Lugo told Minevramon because of Orochimaru since her grandson was born She give Aries Key to his aunt which is Lucy to take control of it and stop the attack that Orochimaru cost and also when Manny found Aries in the Air Temple after the duel with Heller but as that Manny asked his Grandmother even that She and his Grandfather was Celesital Spirit Wizards from the past and She told him that Abuelo was the Barian even also but was happen Manny smashed the table and told her that No One tell him that his grandfather was an Barian and even also He stated that why She did not recognized her own grandson and started a loud growl and smashed the table once again but also Ena knew that Manny went alot of pain and sadness in the past even also They hear a loud fire blast on Abuela Lugo's home but did knew who is was breaking in but it Doctor Umbral himself broke entry of Manny's grandmother house and asked them to hand over the Gate of the Ram Key and also Abuela told Umbral that her grandson found it and He not handing it to him even but also begun to attack them as that during the ambush Manny used her key to defeat Umbral and other villains but He went back to base and knew also Doctor Umbral never coming back again to harm his Grandmother, his family and even also his Gang Spells Summon Spirits - Orochimaru's main spell Spirit Release: Pirate Orochi - Orochimaru's Spirit spell Mana Drain - Orochimaru's Draining spell Celestial Keys Ophiuchus - Orochimaru's Gold Celestial Key Capricorn - Orochimaru's Gold Celestial Key Pisces - Orochimaru's Gold Celestial Key Gallery 1923.png Naruto orochi0203.jpg|Orochimaru Smiling At Nigel Because He Did Good Job Beaten Manny 1928322.png Orochimaru disguised as a Sound Jōnin.JPG Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Evil Forces Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Wizards Category:Evil Duel Masters Category:Floridians Category:Shogun Side Category:Shogun Masters Category:Shogun Duelists Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Light Category:Light Clans Category:Light Class Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Darkness Category:Darkness Clans Category:Darkness Class Category:Darkness Army Category:Darkness Side Category:Darkness Civilizations Duelists Category:Darkness Army Wizards Category:Antagonists Category:Manny's Enemies Category:Wizard Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Otogakure Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kekki Genkai Users Category:Spirit Beasts User Category:Gold Key Class Category:Jinchurikis Category:Attributes Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Darkness Army Members Category:The Manny Centurions Villains Category:Kumogakure Supervillains Category:Dark Mages Category:Orzhov Syndicate Members Category:Orochi Army Members Category:Celestial Spirit Mages Category:Apocalypse Wizards Category:Core Villains Category:Invader Army Members Category:Dark Element Centurions Category:Ninja Class Duel Masters